Boys Like Me
by SassyGhost
Summary: Marin, aka genderbent Marinette, confessed his love for Adrien after a heat-of-the-moment argument with Alya. What could happen to this weird duo's relationship? Will they avoid each other or start dating? The genre and rating say it all
1. Chapter 1

Marin had found himself in quite the predicament as he stared at his phone anxiously. He had just asked _the_ Adrien Agreste out on a date like an idiot! He couldn't believe himself. Adrien must be straight anyways, he'd never fall in love with a boy- especially not _him_ of all people. He had made an irreversibly bad decision.

It had shown that the message was read, but Adrien wasn't replying. The anxiety starting to settle in very quickly, making itself at home in Marin's chest as his heart started to beat abnormally fast. Tikki flew up to rest on his shoulder, giving him a few reassuring words and a few pats. He appreciated the effort, but it didn't do anything to calm him.

He felt that he would never recover from this awful heat-of-the-moment decision.

Adrien had been staring at his phone for a solid twenty or so minutes now. He couldn't believe this was happening. Marin, the classmate that always sat behind him, had just messaged him. It took him five minutes to read it, despite it only being a few words. It basically said, "You're cute. You're funny. You're sweet. You're practically perfect. **I love you.** " And he didn't really know how to reply. He got romantic confessions daily, both from random people and even close friends, but this? What does one do with this? Out of everyone on this planet, all seven billion people, he'd never expected this one person to message him.

His heart was beating so fast that he thought about having Natalie, his father's assistant, take him to the hospital. What do you do with _this_? How do you reply to a person like this? Is it _okay_ for a boy to love another boy? What about Ladybug? What about girls? What would his father and his friends think of him if he dated a boy? It was no question that he did like Marin, but he didn't think Marin would swing that way.

The thoughts rushed through his head as he picked up his phone, reread the text carefully multiple times, then set his phone down again with a sigh. He paced back and forth around his room, ignoring Plagg's complaints to just reply and give him camembert. How would he deal with this tomorrow? Or the day after? Or the day after that? How would he reply, he wondered as he fell onto his bed and slowly fell asleep. How _can_ he reply?


	2. So close, So far

Marin woke up slightly earlier than usual, assuming he even slept, and hurried to check his phone. No new messages. He sighed and climbed out of bed. He really didn't want to go to school for the fact that he'd be sitting behind Adrien, and Adrien… he didn't love him back. He figured Adrien didn't but he never imagined this set of events happening. He groaned and hit his head on the wall. "Why am I such an idiot, Tikki?" He asked with a sigh. She shrugged, then tugged on his shirt. She pointed to the clock on his computer which now showed that he was going to be late. How had time passed so quickly?

He snuck around his school, careful to avoid Adrien- no, to avoid confrontation. He managed to sneak into his classroom and put his head down so as to not be noticeable. He heard Adrien sit down a few minutes later. He was talking to Nino but the anxiety made everything sound distant and muffled.

Adrien had turned around to look at him multiple times throughout the day, but he avoided looking up. He was probably just doing it out of spite for Marin. He probably hated him by now.

Class ended and Marin quickly grabbed his stuff and got up to leave. He heard Adrien's voice but he couldn't make out what he said over all the noise from the other students. Either way, he wouldn't be talking to him. He rushed out of the classroom and to the bathroom to hide.

Adrien had been anxiously looking back at Marin, hoping for some sort of contact from him, but there was nothing. Maybe he sent that as a joke or a dare, or maybe a friend sent it? Oh god, what if Marin doesn't actually like him? The thought of having a one-way love with a person like him was scary.

After class ended, he tried to call to Marin so he could talk to him. He didn't even know what he'd say to him, but he couldn't just ignore this. He hoped Marin would hear him over all the noise, but Marin just rushed out of the classroom, ignorant to his calls.

Adrien chased after him as fast as he could, accidentally crashing into walls after every turn because he had been running too fast. Marin was just too quick for Adrien as he lost sight of him. Adrien stopped speeding through the halls and sat down against a wall with a sigh of defeat. When would he even get a chance to speak to Marin before the weekend? It was Friday after all. Adrien just didn't know anymore.

Marin slammed the bathroom door closed behind him and crashed down to his knees with a small sob. He was full of regrets and anxiety and just couldn't take it anymore. His crush obviously didn't like him back, so he should just get over it. The problem was that loving someone for so long doesn't just go away overnight, even if you wish it would. Loving is just too difficult, but heartbreak is even more so.

Marin wiped his eyes and pulled out his phone. 2 messages from mom, 5 messages from Alya. 0 messages from Adrien. Reality was just about to set in as he received a new message.

His heart was beating too fast for his heart to handle. His shaking hands could hardly hold his phone, much less open the message for him to read. Did he even want to know what it said? He stared at the notification numbly, debating on what to do.

He paced the bathroom back and forth until he received another notification nearly ten minutes later. He looked and saw that it was the second notification from Adrien., but didn't dare open it. Instead, out of pure fear, he threw his phone as hard as he could at the wall.

He didn't look twice at the shattered pieces before him as he exited the bathroom and made his way to meet Alya for lunch.


	3. Warm and Safe

Marin's lunch tasted bitter as he explained to Alya what had happened the night before. She gave him a sad side-hug and swiped away one of his fries while doing so. "So what are you going to do now?" Alya asked him with a worried voice. All he could do to reply was push his food away and put his head down on their table. Alya whispered reassuring things to him until he felt good enough to get back to class.

As they made their way out of the cafeteria and back to the classroom, Alya had spotted Adrien, who was coming toward them. He looked tired and stressed, but since he had just broken her best friend's heart, she frankly didn't care.

She dragged Marin along faster and said, "Hey, you remember that one movie I was telling you about?" Marin looked confused. "No?" He replied. "Ah, didn't I tell you? Come on over here so we can talk somewhere where Chloe won't hear us. Hurry up!" Alya rushed Marin down the hall and out of Adrien's sight.

Adrien had been trying to find Marin during lunch break, but he was no where to be seen. Adrien was questioning whether or not Marin even wanted to be found, but he didn't care. He had so many questions that he didn't care if Marin wanted to talk about it or not. After all, this could affect his entire life from this point on. He deserved answers.

He finally spotted Marin and Alya together, just before lunch ended. He made his way to them through the crowd. Alya appeared to have spotted him, because she immediately turned to tell Marin something and start they started running. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to them, so he just went back to class.

After school ended, Adrien hurried outside so he could catch Marin before he went home. He waited five or so minutes before Marin appeared. Marin waved goodbye to Alya and made his way down the steps. Adrien rushed to meet him, but to his disappointment, Marin tried to run. He didn't know what else to do but chase after him.

He must've been tired after a long day of school and running from his hot potential boyfriend, because Adrien easily caught up to him. Marin tried to turn around a corner, only to trip and fall. Adrien rushed to catch him, but ended up falling with him.

Marin screeched as Adrien fell on top of him. Adrien sat up and gave a sigh of relief. "Finally!" He said joyfully, "I've been trying to talk to you all day!"

Marin looked confused, but confusion quickly turned to fear and anger. "Y-You don't have to rub it in my face. A simple no would do." He stuttered, trying to turn his head away from the boy on top of him.

It was now Adrien's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. A pained look crossed Marin's face, as if he had just been slapped. "Whatever. I get it. I'm not nearly good enough for you, and either way you like girls." Marin said with a shaky voice. "Anyways, if you'll excuse me," Marin said as he tried to climb out from under Adrien.

Adrien didn't want him to go before he got his answers, but he didn't know what else to do other than pin Marin down. He knew he was stronger than him, but he hated the idea of forcing someone weaker than himself into doing anything. To his surprise, Marin just blushed, not even trying to push the other boy off of him. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked the blue haired boy below him. "Was that just some kind of prank to get back at me for something that I don't even know I did?" Adrien demanded, unsure if he actually wanted the answers.

Marin looked at him for a moment, nearly speechless. "W-What? A prank…?" He said, tears forming in his eyes. "D-Do you think that was a… prank?" He questioned angrily, suddenly trying to shove Adrien off of him.

Happiness and curiosity filled Adrien's thoughts as he froze. "Then did you mean it?" He asked again, this time making Marin look at him. "Of course I meant it!" He said matter-of-factly. "Why would I tell you… that I like you… unless it was true?"

Adrien gave a sigh of relief and laid his head on Marin's chest. Marin's heart was beating so fast that it could practically run a marathon. Marin tensed up at Adrien's actions, but he had stopped trying to push him off now. "W-What are you-?" He began, only to be cut off by Adrien. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

Marin had never been more confused in his life. His crush still hadn't answered his question, but his actions told him all he needed to know. He wasn't 100% sure if Adrien liked him back or not, but for now, this would be enough.

That is, until Adrien finally said something.

"I like you too, Marin," He said quietly as he closed his eyes. "More than you could ever imagine." He whispered, as the lack of sleep finally caught up to him. He'd probably regret it later, but for now he just wanted to stay there and sleep with Marin.

Marin, too, found himself falling asleep, even after everything that just happened, because despite all of that, in Adrien's arms he felt warm… and safe.


	4. Stay here please

**A/N: Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Also hey this is the longest chapter I've made for this fanfic! Yay! Enjoy~**

Adrien was the first to wake from their nap. Marin was laying only inches from Adrien in the warm sunlight and cool grass. He looked so peaceful, and Adrien didn't want this moment to ever end. Without thinking, Adrien pulled his phone out and snapped a few quick pictures. He would probably set these as his background later, if all went according to plan.

The sun was getting lower and lower with each passing minute. Adrien was about to wake Marin up, but just as he turned to him, Marin had sat up. "Oh, you're awake?" Adrien said, slightly disappointed. Marin yawned and looked around as if he hadn't quite processed what was going on. "What-?" He started, looking around him. Why was he here again…?

Why was Adrien here too…?

"Wait…" Marin whispered, remembering the events of just a few hours ago. He turned to look at Adrien, who was just casually sitting there on his phone playing some stupid game. He looked up at Marin's words. "What?" He asked, lowering his phone.

All Marin could manage to do was stare. Hadn't Adrien… admitted that he liked Marin back? Hadn't they fallen asleep together in the grass? His mind was rushing. Is this really okay?

Before he could worry himself anymore with his thoughts, Adrien spoke up. "Did you ever read my texts?" He questioned, looking the other boy directly in the eyes. Marin broke eye contact immediately, and he attempted to ignore the guilt building up inside him. "N-No, I didn't. I… um, threw my phone before I got the chance," Marin said, hiding his face.

Adrien leaned in really close and whispered, "Well, it basically said, 'I like you too. Would you like to go on a date with me?'"

Marin's eyes widened as he looked up at the other boy. Was this actually happening? This had to have been a dream! There's no way that the model Adrien Agreste, Marin's long time crush, was actually asking him on a date! He refused to believe this was all true. It's impossible, yet… it's happening. Right now, the only thing that's real is this.

Marin rested his head on Adrien's shoulder and let out a breath. "Yes, I would," Marin finally replied. Adrien couldn't help but smile as he pulled Marin into a hug.

If this day would just never end, neither of them would mind. This… was perfect.

Marin and Adrien finally decided that it was getting late, so Adrien walked Marin home. By the time they finally got there, Marin didn't want him to leave. It was Friday anyways, so just a little longer would be okay.

He brought Adrien inside, but since his parents were embarrassing he took Adrien to his room to play video games or watch a movie. Three rounds of fortnite later, they gave up and decided to watch something. They awkwardly cuddled close together under a blanket and turned on Tangled. Marin had wanted to watch a movie about romance, like Titanic or Me before you, but he felt it was too early in this… relationship? For that.

For the next half an hour, all he could think of was, are we a thing yet? Adrien must've noticed that Marin was distracted because he paused the movie and turned to face him. "Is something wrong, Marin?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

Marin wasn't sure how to answer that. Something was wrong, but he didn't know if it was okay to ask about this so soon. He sighed, realizing there wasn't any other option, and carefully chose his words as he replied, "Yes…" He muttered, looking away. "A-Actually, I've been wondering… if… um, like… so we're sort of…? B-But, well…" He stuttered, trying to figure out how to form a sentence.

Adrien looked slightly confused. "'We're sort of…?' what?" Adrien asked, smirking. Marin hid his face. "N-Nevermind! It's nothing! Ignore me, I'm just being stupid." Marin said, now trying to completely turn away from Adrien. Adrien grabbed his wrists to stop him, and pulled his hands from his face.

"First of all, it isn't nothing. Second of all, I'm not going to ignore you, like, ever." Adrien looked at him. "And lastly, you are not stupid. I never want to hear you talk bad about yourself ever again because none of it is true, you got that?" Adrien said gently, slowly letting go of his wrists.

As soon as he let go, Marin grabbed his wrists and looked him dead in the eyes. "What am I to you?" He asked quietly, but very clearly. Adrien paused, unsure how Marin wanted him to answer. He finally decided on a good answer, and replied, "A boyfriend."

Marin blushed and let go of Adrien. Marin returned to trying to hide his face, but this time it was so Adrien didn't see how red he was. "I-If that's what you want, I mean-!" Adrien corrected, only to be cut off by Marin. Not Marin's words, but rather his lips.

Marin pressed his lips to Adrien's without thinking. It would be a better reply than a simple 'oh yes I would love to!' and he had wanted to for so long, he just couldn't help himself. Adrien immediately kissed back, and after a moment he put his hand on Marin's waist and deepened the kiss.

Marin wasn't sure of what to do other than put his arms around Adrien's neck and play with his hair. He never imaged his hair would be this soft, which only made him want to play with it more. Adrien's tongue slowly entered the others mouth, causing Marin to make a small noise.

Adrien pulled Marin onto his lap, pulling away from Marin's mouth to kiss his neck. They were both breathing heavily, but they didn't want to stop for breath. Adrien tugged at Marin's shirt to try to get to his shoulder, so Marin pulled back and took it off. Adrien paused to admire his body, then began kissing and sucking on his shoulder, then his collarbone, then his chest, all the while Marin was quietly moaning.

"Don't go home," Marin panted. "Stay here with me for the night."

Adrien knew his father wouldn't approve, but for right now he didn't care. His father could fuck off and Adrien wouldn't think twice about it. All that mattered to him was being close to Marin. He nodded and leaned into the others chest, accidentally knocking him over. They laughed for a moment, and Adrien replied, "If that'll make my prince happy, then so be it."

Marin blushed hard, but then pulled Adrien down to kiss him again. Marin ran his hands up and down Adrien's back, slightly clawing every now and then. Adrien paused to remove his shirt to give Marin more access to his skin.

Both of them wanted so much more, which became obvious as Adrien reached down to unbutton Marin's jeans. He paused to make eye contact with him, as if to ask if it was okay. Marin nodded and Adrien slid his hand into the other's pants, causing Marin to gasp.

Adrien skillfully moved his hand up and down, rubbing gently but firmly. Marin moaned and grabbed at the sheets, which fueled Adrien to move faster. Marin clawed Adrien's back and gasped in pleasure.

"A-Adrien..." He panted, "I-I'm about to-" He was cut off by Adrien kissing him. "I know," He whispered as Marin began to moan louder. Marin finally came, and he was breathing heavily. He kept his eyes closed as Adrien pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his hand off. Adrien laid back down on Marin and kissed him.

"That felt… amazing," Marin whispered between breaths. Adrien smiled and ran his fingers along the other's face. Marin slid his hand down to Adrien's bulge, acknowledging how hard he was. "Your turn."

Adrien made a noise as Marin leaned down and unbuttoned his pants. Adrien gasped as Marin took him in his mouth, running his tongue along his tip. Marin played with it for a moment with his hands and mouth, then took his full length in. Adrien didn't appear to be the moaning type, so Marin made it his goal. He bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking as he did it.

Adrien pulled Marin's hair as Marin started to go faster. Marin licked the precum off and swallowed it, causing Adrien to pant. Adrien was trying his best to stay quiet, but eventually he let out a small moan. "Fuck." He whimpered as Marin stroked him, then returned to sucking. "Marin-" He gasped, trying to catch his breath, "I'm close… I- fuck!" He said, pulling Marin's hair one last time as he came.

Marin swallowed, then licked the excess saliva and cum from his lips. He looked up to see Adrien, who's head was tilted back, breathing heavily. "M-Marin…" He breathed, "you did so good… was that really your first time?" He asked, falling back onto Marin's bed with a sigh. Marin blushed at the compliment, then climbed on top of Adrien and rested his head on his chest. "Yeah. Was I really that good?"

Adrien pulled Marin closer to him. "Very." He said, kissing his forehead. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Marin's heartbeat as it slowed down. Marin was falling asleep in his arms.

Just before Adrien joined him in his slumber, he whispered one last thing,

"I love you, Marin."


	5. Property

Adrien was the first to wake. Marin was still sleeping on his chest like he had been the night before, and he looked so peaceful. Adrien sat there, watching Marin's slow breathing as he played with his hair. He wouldn't mind if he had to stay there for another hour or so if it meant he could watch Marin's calm state.

It ended all too soon as Marin slowly opened his eyes, blinking in confusion at the boy below him. Adrien chuckled as his eyes went wide. "Well, good morning then," Adrien said, as Marin sat up and looked around him. "What…?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He looked down and immediately tried to cover his chest. "W-Where's my shirt?" He demanded, looking around frantically. Adrien pointed next to one of Marin's pillows, and Marin dove at it.

Marin was blushing deeply, and he seemed to be nervous. "Is everything okay?" Adrien asked, saddened by Marin's reaction to waking up with him. Marin looked at him for a second before closing his eyes and hanging his head down in shame. "I-I… well…" Marin whispered, covering his face.

Adrien sat up and pulled Marin's hands down from his face, then put his own hand on the other's cheek. "If I did something you weren't okay with, please tell me so I can make it better." Marin leaned over to rest his head against Adrien's. "It's nothing you did, it's just that…" Marin sighed. He may as well just tell the other. "I… Well- it's… I don't feel… g-good enough for you…" Marin stuttered out, wiping unshed tears from his eyes.

Suddenly, Adrien felt a huge whirlwind of emotions. How could Marin not be good enough when it was he, Adrien Agreste, who wasn't good enough for him? Adrien felt angry at himself, and sad, yet happy that they were together.

He pulled Marin into his arms and kissed him gently. "Didn't I tell you that I don't want to hear you talk bad about yourself ever again?" He said firmly, pulling away to look into Marin's beautiful bluebell eyes. He kissed the tears as they fell, and pulled him closer and closer. "You don't have the right to disobey me and talk bad about my property." He said, running his fingers through Marin's hair.

When they finally pulled apart, Adrien could see Marin was blushing, but then again so was he. Marin started giggling, and that giggling turned into laughter. It took him a minute to calm down, and when he did he looked up to see a confused Adrien. "What's so funny?" He questioned.

Marin leaned in to kiss Adrien and pushed him back down onto the bed. "The fact that I've waited years for this and it's finally happening." He said cheerfully, nuzzling Adrien's cheek with his nose. Adrien smiled at his words and kissed him. "I can't believe this is happening, either." He said onto Marin's mouth.

This day… should _never_ have to end.


End file.
